


Polyamorous

by Featherclaw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A calico cat, F/M, Multi, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherclaw/pseuds/Featherclaw
Summary: [Polyamory (from Greek πολύ poly, "many, several", and Latin amor, "love") is the practice of, or desire for, intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the knowledge of all partners.]When it all started from accidentally bumping into the boisterous Papyrus, you have woven yourself into their lives, whether you knew it or not. Your companion, Tanya, your calico cat, will be your de-stresser of all the wacky things that your new life has in store for you. Three tall skeletons accompanied by their shorter brothers, are all considered one big family, but they sure don't act like it. What would happen if you were to come into their lives, and every one of them starts falling for you?





	1. Chapter 1

“HUMAN! I’M SO SORRY! I MADE YOU DROP YOUR CHINESE TAKE-OUT!” A tall and loud skeleton apologized for bumping into you.

 

“It’s no problem. Glad you apologized though.” You smiled up to the friendly stranger.

 

“NYEHEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AIMS TO SPREAD JOY AMONGST FELLOW HUMANS LIKE YOURSELF!” The friendly ‘Papyrus’ struck a pose, one that struck you as childish.

 

You giggled. “You keep on doing that Papyrus.” With that, he walked away with his long legs, both of you waving at each other, and you continued on your, now merry way, to your lonely apartment. Seeing it coming up on the sidewalk you were walking, dampened your previous mood from the optimistic monster you encountered. The complex was drab, now that you thought about it, and it was complete with the ominous clouds hanging in the sky like blankets.

 

You quickened your walk and hoped you wouldn’t get rained on. Safe inside the building, you made your way towards your door, the number being on the third floor. You took out your key from your pocket, and turned the key in the lock. The satisfying click was sounded and you opened your door to see your familiar room. The bed complete with a nightstand, was a twin size, and your nightstand was a wooden one, with some scratches from your cat.

 

Right you forgot to think of Tanya, your calico cat.

 

She was someone you’ve had for a while, even before you moved out of your home from your family to this apartment. She had been your family’s pet, but with your parents aging, you and them had decided that it was best for you to take care of her. You were happy to have a companion, especially one that wasn’t noisy or high maintenance. She was a great addition to your little home. Tanya really brightened the bland room with her blotchy fur and pearly white tail. Her head with one of her black spots covering her right eye and her orange blob covering her other eye, was complete with her long whiskers.

 

She meowed at you. She wanted food in her dish. You smiled at her, lifting up the plastic bag from your side. She meowed again, hopefully getting the message. You sat the bag of food at the small table you had, which was near the kitchen. It was a small one, but it was to be expected for an apartment. You typically ate out, at places where it was cheap, and brought it home for you and your cat to enjoy. You opened the bag, and lifted out the small, white boxes out of the bag, with the little metal handles on them. You got your white rice, your teriyaki chicken, and your vegetables.

 

Grabbing a plastic fork from your plasticware drawer, you scooped it into your box of rice. The steam erupted from it, sending a little burst of warmth under your chin. You smiled at the feeling, and ate the forkful. You did it again, and noticed your cat waiting patiently on the table. You stopped scolding her long ago at home, when you saw no harm in her lying comfortably on a counter. You got out the flavored chicken, opening it and letting the steam waft out of the small box. You also smelled the contents, making you salivate. You poked one of the covered pieces of chicken, and gave it to Tanya. Sniffing it, she inspected the morsel of food. Deciding that it was good to eat, she bit into it. You removed the fork from the chicken, and proceeded to grab one for yourself.

 

The meal may have been small, but you were satisfied with the food. Your cat thought so as well, from the looks of her licking her teeth. You smiled over at her movements, now jumping off the table and onto your bed. You thought of your smile, then to the little bump you had when traveling back from Panda Express. That tall monster you accidentally bumped into… That ‘Papyrus’ figure…

 

 _I wonder why he’s good-spirited like that…_ You thought. _He may seem egotistical at first, but that seems to be how he is. I didn’t see any harm in it. He has good intentions, from what I can guess._

 

You mused over the encounter, now throwing away your bag into the recycling and your boxes as well. You held onto the fork for whatever reason, then tossed it into the blue bin as well as the rest. You turned around to your bathroom, and took a quick shower. Even there, you thought over the occurrence of that monster. You weren’t sure if you were the one for or against the monsters, but whenever it came down to today, and the facts, you would say that you were for monsters. They were the victims. How did the war start anyway? You’re sure that we started it. Where did they come from? Maybe from inbreeding. How come everybody is quick to say that they are the evil ones? Because they have the power to absorb souls. Now that you really think about it… You may not think monsters are good now. Papyrus didn’t seem to want to get your soul, but what about everybody else?

 

You wonder why people think in the shower more than they do outside. It’s probably because they have some time to themselves and hot water. They have a comfortable environment, and no one to judge you. Just your naked self and your thoughts…

 

Does Papyrus consider Halloween to be a day full of porn? You probably would, if someone were to show decapitated humans with their nudity and their bloody selves, then yes. It would be the most scaring and gruesome day for you that you would want to avoid at all costs. Unless you were so desensitized by it.

 

Shower thoughts… A norm when hot water is dripping down your head and down to your toes.

 

After scrubbing your body and hair, you heard the familiar ring of your cell phone. You turned off the water, and reached for it on the counter just outside your shower. You wiped your hands on the shower curtain, then swiped on the phone to answer the call. It was an unknown number, one that you didn’t think anything about. You put it up to your ear, listening to what the person on the other side was going to say.

 

“IS THIS THE HUMAN THAT I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO AT ‘PANDA EXPRESS?’” You winced at the volume coming from the phone. Immediately you recognized the caller to be none other than that monster you bumped into: Papyrus.

  
“Yeah… Why’d you ask?” Your voice gave away your thoughts of curiosity and dubiousness.

 

“I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A KIND HUMAN! YOU WERE ONE OF THE ONLY HUMANS TO NOT SCREAM OR SHOUT AT ME WHENEVER I BUMPED INTO YOU!” You had to hold the phone a couple inches away from your ear so he wouldn’t burst your eardrums whenever he spoke.

 

“I’m flattered Papyrus! I’m glad that I did the right thing, but I’m curious…” You noticed that you left him hanging. “How did you get my phone number?”

  
“I SIMPLY ASKED THE STORE FOR YOUR PHONE NUMBER!” You froze at his simple explanation.

 

“ _That’s not creepy at all…_ ” You whispered, now thinking of the many different ways that someone could easily find your address.

  
“THE CASHIER LOOKED AT ME WEIRDLY WHEN I ASKED, BUT I DID SUCCEED IN DOING SO!” Papyrus sure did seem proud of that statement… You’re not sure if you should be happy about his accomplishment or not.

 

“Uhm.” You sounded, but was cut off by Papyrus.

  
“ALSO I HAD NO IDEA THAT WOULD EVEN _BE_ CREEPY!” This startled you, since you didn’t think he would even hear you. “APOLOGIES ABOUT THAT.”

 

“You’re forgiven.” You said automatically. “Even if I’m in the shower while taking this phone call, you are forgiven about that.”

  
“YOU’RE IN THE SHOWER?” You could have sworn that someone on Papyrus’s side was laughing. “WELL I WOULDN’T WANT TO INTERRUPT MORE THAN I NEED TO! ENJOY YOUR SHOWER IN PEACE HUMAN!”

 

“Thank you.” You slightly giggled. “Goodbye Papyrus! Have a good night!” You concluded.

  
“GOODBYE! AND GOODNIGHT, ER…”  Papyrus trailed off.

  
“It’s Y/N.” You told him.

 

“OH! GOODBYE Y/N!” He ended the call. You stared at the wet screen, thinking through what the hell just happened. You blinked at the recap of the most recent memories, really thinking if this whole phone call were a prank or not. You thought you heard the laughter from beyond Papyrus, so it may as well have been one. You also gave away your name, a stupid move on your part.

 

What if he managed to track you down, just as easily as he did to get your phone number? Surely it won’t be that hard to get your personal information if all he had to do was ask!

 

The thoughts ruined the rest of the shower for you, and as you got out, you got a strange text…

 

**hey baby**

 

The text itself was from a different number than Papyrus’s. It was also without autocorrect, you noticed. You knew that you should not respond, so you blocked it.

 

Or at least you were going to. The ominous texter was messaging something else.

 

**how was that shower**

 

Okay you’re blocking that number. How on earth did this person know that you were taking a shower?

 

Unless….

 

 **_Interrupted._ **  Your thumbs clicked send before you realized it, causing you to be in a deeper pit of fear than before.

 

 **ah so ya are that one girl that papyrus has been screeching bout** At least you kind of knew who it was now.

 

 **_Who are you?_ ** You just wanted to be sure...

 

 **names red** What kind of name is that? Is it a nickname?

 

 **_So you’re friends with Papyrus?_ ** You doubt he will answer this question...

 

 **thats what i told ya** Oh. Well that question is out of the way.

 

 **_Why should I trust you?_ ** He would probably give a smartass remark.

 

 **ya shouldnt. you were the one to reply** Touché...

 

 **_…_ ** Touché...

 

 **y ya givin me da dots Y/N** How does he know your name?!

 

 **_You’re a creep you know that?_ ** Does he even know how spooky it is for someone you don’t know to call you by your first name?

 

 **yep. thats what ive been told b4** Goodness! He even has the nerve to be proud of it!

 

 **_You consider that an achievement?_ ** If it is, then he’s pretty sick.

 

 **I never said that did i?** Never did. You just assumed so.

 

 **_You also never said that you were Papyrus’s friend._ ** That will hopefully strike him.

 

 **and i thought you were goin ta be different**???!

 

 **_What does that mean?_ ** What’s with the cryptic message?

 

 **o nothin** Of COURSE it would be nothing.

 

 **_Were you the one laughing while Papyrus was on the phone?_ ** It should be him, unless Papyrus has many more monster friends.

 

 **maybe. why?** Now he questions?

 

 **_Idk. Just curious._ ** Wonder how he would react to that.

 

 **great assgore you sure do ask alot of questions kitty** What’s with the pet name?!

 

 **_Why did you call me kitty?_ ** You wonder what he calls his friends.

 

**cause curiosity killed the cat**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making 2000 words in a chapter, let alone it being concocted in a DAY?!
> 
>  
> 
> Whaaaaaat?
> 
> Let your curiosities be satisfied with this chapter! Happy reading!

Tendrils of fear grew on your back, as you felt that nagging feeling once again, of guilt. You hastily put on your pajamas, ready to snuggle into bed with your cat, but you couldn’t shake the fear of the texts. 

 

_ What the hell did he mean by that?!  _ You tried to forget the feeling, as just some dark humor, but every little sound you heard afterwards, spooked the crap out of you. Always looking back, just to see Tanya messing with something, is a bit comforting, but doesn’t melt away the stupidity you have concocted.

 

Why on earth did you give Papyrus your name? Why on earth did you accidentally bump into him?! Why on earth did this  _ red _ guy have to text you and be a creepy joe?!

 

Why on earth were the hairs on the back of your neck lifting up as though someone were staring at you?!

 

With that being thought, you turned around quickly to spot the creepy texter, but you were a minute too late, only feeling the slight touch of someone tapping your shoulder.

 

Instead of the familiar bedroom with scratched up end table, now with a calico cat sleeping comfortably on your bed, you saw an alien building. With it’s gray, fancy siding, and it’s polished white, marble trim, you could only conclude this massive house to be the one and only mansion in your region. You gawked at the view of this dimly lit home, with the only source of light being the lanterns dotting the black, iron fence, surrounding the entirety of the lot from any curious onlookers. Somehow you were standing dead center in the driveway to it’s elegant garage door. With its cobblestone border surrounding the foundation of the large home, you were overwhelmed with its blatant value of it being expensive.

 

Taking a couple steps back to take in every little detail your eyes could see in this dark night, you wondered how on earth you even got here. The last thing you remembered was that you were turning to look at your bed from your bathroom. You checked your clothes, seeing that you were still in your pajamas, the ones with little yellow bananas, (the ones that your grandmother gave to you for christmas one year) and that you had no shoes or socks on.

 

A sudden gust of wind swept by your toes and hands, causing you to wrap your arms around each other, suddenly getting the chill of the pavement. Standing there, looking around to try and see a way out, you noticed the gate being closed, eliminating the possibility that you slept-walked here.

 

The pointy tips of the fence gave you goosebumps, and the covered moon didn’t help either. It felt like you were in a living nightmare, with this being the haunted house. Taking a shaky step forward, you looked around to see anything amiss. The trimmed fir trees, barely visible, the fence giving off the same, blocking vibe, and the lanterns giving off the flickering light. You hadn’t noticed that the lanterns were lit by candles… 

You took more steps forward, the looming home making you violently shiver. Your legs felt like gelatin, your toes felt like snow, and your neck felt like cold metal. Your hair getting blown away from your neck and away from your ears, caused you to tuck the strands back into place, but that made you only even more self-conscious.

 

_ What am I doing here? Is the people inside watching my every move? Have they seen me appear here? What if I’m intruding? Would they fine me for trespassing?! No one has ever seen the occupants in this house, ever come out. They were always cooped up inside. The only person to ever come out, are the rare instances were the people with their expensive cars, and their blue, eye-catching motorcycle, would go for a joyride, or go do errands. There was a rumor going around last fall that they were all dead, but I just passed it off as a lie to get people in the Halloween spirit.  _

 

Your thoughts were logical, and eased your nervousness and fear a bit, but it was something to chew on, for the cold and scary time being. You finally made your way towards the stone steps, when you once again felt the touch of someone tapping your shoulder. This time, you swung, faster than before, readying your hand to slap the person in the face. But the only thing you swung at was air. Widening your eyes in confusion and fright, you wondered what that touch was. Was it a kidnapper? Was this some sort of prank? Were you having a lucid dream, but it spun into a nightmare? 

 

You felt the hairs on your neck rising again, and when you felt the tapping of your left shoulder again, you screamed in fear.

 

Someone’s bony hand covered your mouth tightly, silencing you, but still spinning strings of warnings and terror through your mind. The only thought that ran through your head, was this:

 

_ Who is this skeleton?! _

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ “WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING IN A HUMAN RED?!” _

 

_ “Boss! I was only-” _

_  
_ _ “OH! YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN?!” _

 

_ “Why’d you have to wake up Blueberry guys?” _

 

_ “WHAT HUMAN?” _

 

_ “This human bro.” _

 

_ “OH THAT HUMAN! THAT’S THE HUMAN I MET THIS MORNING!” _

-

\--

\---

\----

\-----

\------

\-------

\--------

\---------

\----------

You jerked awake, your eyes wide, still in shock from your nightmare. You sighed, leaning back, realizing that you were no longer in that frightening dream anymore. You were still shivering from the fear, but you didn’t remember your nightmare. If something were to be so scary, that you were shaking because of it, then it must have been memorable, but it wasn’t, no matter how hard you tried to rack your brain of any idea what the dream could be. The only thing you thought of afterwards, was the feeling of petting your soft cat…

 

You lifted your head again, craving for that feeling of soft fur on your fingers, the sound of her soft purring, her bright amber eyes when in the sunlight, her splotchy fur… You opened your eyes, expecting to see the tan colored walls, but instead…

 

You were in a different room…

 

Your mind raced through all the different possibilities to why you were in a different apartment, but then you remembered what that ‘dream,’ was about…

 

“That was real..” You whispered to yourself, shocking yourself at the same time. Anxiously, you swiveled your head 360 degrees, quickly scanning the confinements of the new room. 

  
A fancy dresser, one that stands on four feet, accompanied with a mirror, is on the left of the bed you were,  _ tucked, _ into. The bed itself was oddly your favorite color, and its size was possibly as daunting as the house in your dream. It was a king size, on the contrary to your small, twin size bed. The sheets, felt like velvet, and the pillow that your head was laying on, was made of silk. The whole bedspread looked and felt heavenly, but that was what also made you feel fear once again.

 

Whose house were you staying at? Were you possibly being held captive? The bed was too nice for you to be held a prisoner, but you never know. A voice from the other side of the door lured you away from your questioning thoughts, and instead to this loud, exclaiming speaker.

 

“ _ YOU THINK THE HUMAN IS AWAKE?!” _ The muffled voice inquired to someone else. Their voice was too soft and quiet for you to easily pick up, but you were once again swept away from the volume of the first speaker. “ _ OF COURSE YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT. YOU’RE ALWAYS LAZING AROUND WITH SANS AND RED!” _

 

_ Red?! _ Your ears perked up at his name.

 

“ _ BECAUSE I-UGH! WHY MUST YOU MAKE PUNS BROTHER?!”  _ The softer spoken voice was now registered as male, and with the sounds from the louder one, you could conclude that this person reminded you of Papyrus, concluding that these two are brothers. They have an interesting dynamic.

 

Instead of hearing the louder one speak again, you heard the sound of their receding footsteps. Slumping down in your bed, you contemplated whether or not you should move out of bed. They could possibly hear you, but was the door locked? Maybe the nearby window was unlocked as well? 

  
You shifted as quietly as you could, out of the most comfortable bed you have ever been in, and you tiptoed towards the window. It’s beautiful colored curtains were matching the bed sheet and pillows, but that didn’t stop you from tearing them open to see the other side of the wall. The sight you set your eyes upon, was  _ gorgeous. _ With the view it was set in, you could see the trees surrounding the nearby lake, and the mix of coniferous to deciduous trees in between the mansion and lake. There was quite a lot of space in between the trees, and the mansion though. You could imagine someone having a picnic underneath the great oak tree that was plop in the middle of the yard, free from any onlookers. 

 

This whole sightseeing, was cut short, when you heard the thumping of knuckles knocking on your door.

 

Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach when you heard the door creak open…

 

“You awake kitten?” Before the speaker could even say another word, you had already SMACKED THE PERSON IN THE FACE WITH YOUR PILLOW!!!

 

Or did you?

 

The person seemed to have just disappeared, leaving you, muttering sounds of confusion.

 

“What?” You mumbled, looking around to where the person could have gone. Searching the hallway, you didn’t see anywhere the person could have hid, or ran off to, without you hearing them. Squinting your eyes, and leaning in the hallway some more, you tried to see their escape route, if they even had one. 

 

Then there was a tapping on your shoulder.

 

Pivoting on your heel, you swung your pillow once again in an attempt to hit the person in the face. They disappeared, once again, and caused you to be  _ very _ annoyed at this point.

 

The hairs on your neck rose again, and right before they even tapped your shoulder, you swung the quickest you have ever swung your arms before, and 

  
  


_ M i s s e d . . .  _

  
  


causing your arms to hit the door.

 

You sucked in air with the forceful impact, and then heard snickering behind you.

  
“What the hell kitten?!” You heard someone speak behind you, and you swung your stinging arms towards the sound, only to hit more air, causing more laughter, not seeming to care that it’s always in reach of you. You turned your head towards the laughter, exasperation in your glare, but it extinguished when you saw the person. 

 

He was a freaking skeleton! One that certainly looked edgy. He had a black jacket with golden trim, and a fluffy hood. His black and red-striped shorts, were clashing with his warm, red turtleneck. He had untied shoes, but didn’t seem to care to tie them for a while, from the looks of the dirty and wearing shoelaces. Looking back up to him, you saw his bony hands wiping away a glowing red tear,  _ because this whole ordeal was a laughing matter. _ Your mind wasn’t sure what to think now, with the laughing simmering down to a chuckle, his  _ pet name _ for you, his entirety of  _ being a  _ **_freaking skeleton,_ ** and that he was  _ probably _ the creepy stalker that was texting you.

 

The whole situation downright conflicted you.

 

“Great Asgore! You really are  _ fluffed up _ about this!” ‘ _ Red,’ _ snickered at my face, his bright red eyes linking with yours.

 

“ _ Wouldn’t I be about this whole day?! _ ” You counteracted.

 

“Feisty kitty, aren’t we?” Red winked at me, still shaking his shoulders with humor.

 

“What’s it to you  **_red?!_ ** ” You crossed your arms, aware that your face was getting hot with anger and slight embarrassment.

 

“I don’t know what it is to me, but I do know you are the one that’s red.” Red pointed out, causing you to flush even moreso.

 

“...” You at first were speechless, but when relaying it in your head a couple times, you rolled your eyes away from his gaze. “Fair point.”

 

“Since you’re awake, boss wanted me to direct you to the, ‘eating quarters.’” Red rolled his eyes in response to yours, leaning on the doorframe. He looked over you, then shrugged to himself.

 

When you were not following him, and were instead staring at him, not budging from your spot, he turned to you, having a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

 

“Ya comin’ or what?” He gestured towards the nearby stairs, and you rolled your eyes even more so than before.

 

“Since I have no other choice, I may as well.” You looked back to Red who had a hand on his hip.

 

“Careful. I’m not that knowledgeable about humans, but if you keep that up, you might roll your eyes away.” Red turned around and made his way towards the stairwell. When you walked over there, with obvious irritation in my posture, you saw a humorous look in Red’s eyes. “Do you know why you shouldn’t trust the stairs?” He spoke as you two made your way down. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause they’re  _ always up to something! _ ” Red did finger guns at you, but then sagged when he heard the screeching coming from the other room.

 

“WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE STUPID JOKES RED?!!!” You winced at the volume of the speaker. 

 

“U-Uhm cause I, I-I brought the human down Boss!” Red smiled nervously, and looked to me with a faint apologetic look.

 

“FINALLY. SHE CAN AT LAST, FEAST ON THE WONDEROUS BREAKFAST I HAVE MADE FOR HER!” He exclaimed much too loudly, then you thought if these two were the people behind the door earlier.

 

“What?” You heard yourself question, when you were suddenly nudged to the grand dining table.

 

The only face you recognized was the bright, cheerful, and naïve Papyrus you found to be the whole cause of this sitting in the closest seat to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you have encountered the owners at last.

_ What the hell…? _ You thought, as your gaze took in all of the skeletons squatting in their fancy chairs, all with strikingly different personalities. Red seemed to fit in with the other two skeletons, one of them wearing blue, another wearing orange. They all seemed to be the couch potatoes you used to be. To your right was the two taller skeletons, one of them being the screeching one, who looked even more edgy than Red, and also Papyrus, sitting calmly with his hands folded in his lap. Sitting next to him, was a skeleton as short as Red, and had eye-catching clothing, but gave you a stare that reminded you of a five year old.

Sort of.

 

Noticing that two chairs were empty, one being for Red, which he already sat in, and one for you, which was at the end of the table, by yourself. You weren’t sure whether or not to be glad about this, or, nervous. All of the skeletons were watching your every move, some skeletons’ gazes stronger than the others. Awkward enough, you shifted into the elegant chair, expecting to sit in the luxurious fabric that is on the cushion,

But you could have never been more wrong.

 

***PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT!***

 

Almost immediately after the sound ended, you lifted your rear, inspecting what you just sat on. All of the skeletons on your left, howled in laughter, at this silly prank, while the skeletons on the right, scowled or groaned at the prank they pulled. Your face, now flushed once again of embarrassment, was radiating heat from the famous jest.

 

“LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID SANS! NOW YOU’RE MAKING Y/N RED!” Papyrus scolded one of the skeletons who was named ‘Sans.’

 

“Sorry bro. It’s a great prank, right red?” The blue skeleton, now acknowledged as Sans, looked over to Red, both of them still holding their snickering and laughter to a minimum.

 

“Yep! Pulled by yours truly.” Red pointed to himself with his thumbs, causing the screecher to lower his face into his two gloved-red hands.

 

“UGH… I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU RED!” The screecher grumbled, causing the cute blue one to frown.

 

“EDGE! YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO YOUR BROTHER!” The cute one addressed the screecher, who you now know to be called ‘Edge.’ 

 

_ What’s up with these names?!  _ You thought over the names, now assuming that the lot of them have nicknames.

 

“YOU CHILD! I CAN TREAT MY BROTHER HOWEVER I WANT TO!” Edge slammed his hands onto the table, away from his scowling face.

 

“AND YOU SHOULD TREAT HIM RIGHT EDGE!” The cuter one scolded Edge.

 

“Hey, you mind your own business Blueberry.” Red glared at the cute one.

 

“WHY AM I ALWAYS TREATED LIKE I AM A BABY?” Blueberry wondered aloud.

 

“MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE ONE!!” Edge argued back.

 

“Hey settle down guys-” The orange one tried to calm the two bickering skeletons, but they didn’t give any heave.

 

“SHUT UP STRETCH!” Edge shouted at the orange one.

 

“Be quiet!” Before you knew it, you had impulsively reacted. You stretched your arms wide, telling everyone of your complaint. Almost like magic, every skeleton went silent, all of them staring at you with shocked faces. You were shocked too, but pleasantly surprised. You had them silenced just by your word! Possibly you could do more, but that didn’t seem right. So in the meantime, you awkwardly held your hands out, a blush forming on your cheeks.

 

“Thank you…” You finally uttered. “But no thanks for your behaviors. You guys literally kidnapped me, at least, I think Red did, from my home, leaving me in front of the mansion with its unidentified owners.” You crossed your arms in annoyance. “Granted, I never imagined the owners to be monsters, let alone skeletons,” This earned you some mixed reactions from the lot of them. “But surely one of your has the decency to take me back?” You asked with your arms now resting at your lap.

 

Silence was evident, for what seemed to be for an awkward hour, but soon someone coughed, causing all gazes to look at the cougher; Sans.

 

“Ya said ya wanted to be taken back?” He got up from his chair, causing an obnoxious squeak to be sounded from the protesting seat.

  
“Yes, please.” You nodded, as you scooted your fancy chair back, this time not making the same nose-scrunching noise as the chair before.

 

“Come on, I know a shortcut.” Sans held out his arm, assuming you would grab onto him.

 

You hesitantly, and awkwardly linked your arms together. In the blink of an eye you two were at your apartment, startling Tanya. Blinking your eyes you contemplated if you temporarily blacked out. Swiveling your head to see anything out of place, you saw your arm linked with Sans’. You then trailed your gaze up his arm, and to his face, questioning what just happened. Before you could even utter a word, Sans beat you to it, and answered the question for you.

 

“Teleportation.” He smiled, un-linking your arms.

 

“Wow…” You breathed. “I’ve never been teleported before.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that.” He glared at the wall.

  
“What do you mean?” You held a questioning face. 

 

“How did you get kidnapped?” He turned his gaze towards you, an inquiring look in his eyes.

 

“Well,” You rubbed your arm. “After taking my shower, I got a creepy and cryptic text.” You began explaining what happened to you, and some details you thought as you were somehow spun into existence at the front of his house. “Then I saw all of you at the table.”

 

“I wonder why Red kidnapped you.” Sans put his hands in his pockets.

 

“I thought that possibly he was best friends with Papyrus.” You shrugged.

 

“ **Nah.** If anything, he hates the guy. Only one he hates more is Blueberry.” Sans looked to the wall again.

 

“So those are their real names…” You addressed, causing him to look back at you.

 

“Yep.” He grinned, his hands still in his pockets. Seems like he does that alot. “Nice place you got here.” He spoke as he eyed your tiny apartment.

 

“Yours is nicer.” Sans looked from your room to your gaze, obviously curious. “You have good taste in furniture.”

 

_ And sheets. _ You thought.

 

Sans laughed. “Funny thing is that it was already fully furnished.”

 

“Really?! Must have been expensive.” You widened your eyes, and smirked afterwards.

 

“ ‘s what we thought too.” Sans shrugged again, looking back up to hold your gaze. “Apparently, they said that the house was haunted, or something like that, because somebody died there.”

 

“Really?” You leaned in out of curiosity.

 

“Yep. Even then, it’s really old, so the price was even  _ LOWER! _ ” Sans enthusiastically gestured, his expression excited.

 

“Wow! I can’t believe you got such a deal!” You smiled at his story.

 

“Thanks. Also for listening.” Sans rubbed the back of his neck, his hands returning to the safety of his pockets.

 

“It’s no problem. You brought me back, which  I , should thank  you .” You smiled. “Guess this is goodbye?”

  
“Sure. Goodbye.” He waved, smiling. One moment he was there, you blinked, and the next moment he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the rest of the week, you resumed your normal schedule. It consisted of working two jobs, and eating out, maybe grabbing a coffee at a _stardeers._ As you walked downtown, you tended to look over at the odd mansion which seems to jut out of place from the small business buildings. You thought of how you got to look at it up close, the black, metal fence blocking any trespassers from doing so. How you somehow managed to get in, with what you assumed to be Red’s help. The very fact that you stayed the night in that house…

 

_With those heavenly sheets…_ You thought.

 

You continued your walk with your coffee cup, returning to your apartment. Sometime between that transition, you finished your cup, and tossed it into the trash can. You heard the _thunk!_ of the cup hitting the side, and then the pattering of it hitting the sidewalk. You pivoted on your heel, turning so that you could see where your litter landed. Your eyes widened at the disappearance of the cup.

 

Swiveling your head around to gaze your surroundings were fruitless, and when you couldn’t find the mug, you gave up your search, and continued on your way, still looking around for the cup. Something hit the back of your head, making you turn your head again and you rubbing that spot where it got an impact of something. You nearly became slack jawed, as you saw the levitating cup surrounded in an orange glow.

 

“Don’ litter, Y/N.” Stretch, the orange hoodie skeleton read off the cup. “It’s not good for the surface.”

  
“Sorry! I was looking for where it bounced off.” You shrugged your shoulders.

 

“Good. Didn’ want ya to be that kind a person who litters wherever and whenever they want to.” He moved the cup into the trash can, then relaxed in his stance. “What’cha doing here?”

 

“I was going to ask the same thing.” You put your hands behind your back. “I was just returning home. You?” You gestured one hand towards him.

 

“Oh jus’ runnin’ an errand.” He spoke, putting his hand into his pocket.

 

“Where to?” You leaned in unknowingly, getting closer to hear what he has to say.

 

“Store.” He shifted his scapula towards downtown. “We need more milk.”

 

“Oh!” You smiled up to him. “You should also check out the bakery. It smells really good! I haven’t been there before, but from the smell of it, I bet it’s _amazing._ ” You enthused, leaning in even more-so with excitement.

 

“Oh. I see you would love to go there sometime.” He grinned, pulling something out of one of his pant pockets.

 

“Yeah…” You eyed his hand submerged in his cargo pant pocket. “But it’s not practical. I could use the extra money to get a new laptop.” You shrugged off the subliminal suggestion.

  
“Sure, but it’s good to get out, treat yourself.” He looked back towards you after looking around you two.

 

“You go do that. I don’t need anything like that.” You turned away, looking back towards him with one more thing to say. “Goodbye, Stretch. Hope your errands would run well.” You lifted a hand in a way to say goodbye.

 

Stretch responded with the same lazy wave, but he didn’t smile back. He instead frowned, as he opened his right hand to reveal a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, he lifted it up to his mouth, and breathed out smoke as he watched your form leaving his parameters.

 

“So defensive I see… Wonder why…” Stretch thought out loud.

He mused over the thought of inviting you to the bakery with him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Entering the beloved Food Lion eased your thoughts over your encounter with Stretch. It was rather peculiar that you two met up. It’s pretty rare to meet up at the exact same spot at the exact same time… Unless…

 

“CAN WE PLEAAASSSE GET SOME GUMMY BEARS?!!” You heard an all too familiar plead. You turned your head from the entrance of the grocery store, and tried to locate that voice.

 

“COME ON! WE NEVER HAVE THEM!” You heard it coming from the ice cream isle. Making your decision, you grabbed a green basket, and walked over to the said isle, hopeful that you would spot them again.

 

“Hey.” An all too familiar voice sounded on your neck, your hairs pricking up in anxiety. You thought over your choices, and sighed.

  
“Good morning to you too Red.” You turned your head expecting to see the _beloved prankster that was the root problem of this whole mess._

 

Only he wasn’t there.

 

You gave out another sigh, and turned right back around to your target from before.

 

Only you ran into a little blur of blue.

 

“OOPS! I’M SO SORRY HU-I MEAN Y/N!!! I WASN’T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING!” The eccentric little skeleton helped you up from the ground.

 

“Thanks… And I, wasn’t watching where I was going.” You put a hand onto your chest in a symbol of honesty. You leaned down and picked up your basket. “What brings you here?”

 

“OH! WE WERE GETTING INGREDIENTS FOR TACOS-”

 

“LASAGNA!” A raspy voice sounded from another isle.

 

“WHATEVER! AND WE WERE ALSO GETTING OTHER INGREDIENTS! EVERYONE IS HERE IN THE STORE! THE EMPLOYEES ARE SO NICE TO HAVE NOT BANNED US BY NOW!” He grinned widely, as though he were just told that he was a cute little muffin.

 

“What about your brother?” You questioned, thinking back to the sidewalk and the trash can.

 

“HE WANTED TO WALK HERE. SANS AND RED TELEPORTED US HERE!” His bright, and cheerful stars in his eyes were pert, and with excitement.

 

“I see. What flavor do you think I should get?” You gestured to the wide variety of ice cream, as you both had unknowingly walked to the isle.

 

“HMM!” He put a gloved hand under his chin. “THERE’S SO MANY GOOD ONES!” He commented, before he smushed his face against the cold door, looking into the brands of ice creams that seemed to have caught his line of vision. “THIS ONE IS GOOD!” You heard the muffled voice of his, before he opened the door and grabbed a container of one and a third quarts of ice cream. “I HADN’T TRIED THIS FLAVOR BEFORE!” He pointed to the flavor name; _Butterscotch Blondie._

 

“Oh! Why this flavor out of all of the other ones?” You took the black container of the _Breyers_ ice cream.

 

“IT’S A GREAT COMBINATION WITH THIS CINNAMON ONE!” He handed you a flavor called _Cinnamon Swirl._ “OUR QUEEN BAKES THE TWO FLAVORS INTO THE BEST PIES IN THE WORLD!!!”

 

“Really?” You were getting excited for this yummy curiosity.

 

“YEP! I ONCE TRIED ONE, AND YOU CAN NEVER TASTE A TASTIER PIE THAN THAT!” Blueberry ran over to the other isle, leaving me to stare at his sudden disappearance.

  
_Wonder where he ran off to…_ You thought, shortly before you heard a raspy screech.

 

“GUMMY BEARS DO **NOT** GO INTO LASAGNAS!!” The sound of Edge screeching gave you enough context that you shouldn’t intervene, but you could see what the whole argument was about. You decided to sneak over to that isle, to see how they would handle the situation.

 

“GLASS SHARDS DON’T EITHER!” Blueberry snapped back, alarming you of the deadly ingredients of the lasagna. You swore to yourself that you would never eat another lasagna in your life with the fear of getting a cut up throat.

 

“WELL YOU DON’T PUT A S*** LOAD OF SYRUP INTO-”

 

“That’s enough you two!” You heard the deep voice of Sans right beside your shoulder, causing you to jump with the sudden noise and the close proximity. “We don’t want to get kicked out of _another_ store now do we?”

 

Both of the once bickering skeletons shook their heads, one sunk their head cause of guilt, and the other lifted his chin up as a move of being above the standards.

  
“C’mon Boss. I think we disturbed the peace enough.” He gestured towards the whole store.

 

“SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CHARGE?” Edge crossed his arms.

 

“ **Cut it.** You’re lucky enough to be here, and I don’t want to run into a lawsuit because of you two.” Sans’s eyes were gone, with his face holding a dark, serious look.

 

“RIGHT SANS! WE’LL BEHAVE BETTER NEXT TIME!” Blueberry shook, raising a hand to the top of his skull as a salute to him.

 

“Oh I know you would, but would he?” Sans gestured towards Edge.

 

Edge only looked away even more, a dusting of red in his face; his eyes and cheeks as well.

 

“ **Would he?** ” You heard the dark tone of Sans once again, sending a shiver down your spine.

 

“NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES.” He muttered.

 

Sans sighs in defeat. “‘Least that’s better than a no.” He put his hands in his pockets, shuffling in his slippers to the cashier, who may or may have not witnessed the entire scene.

 

You awkwardly stood at the edge of the isle, looking at them blankly with an embarrassed look on your face.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT HUMAN?!” Edge impulsively shouted at you, making you jump at the sudden and loud voice.

 

“This whole de-”

 

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR AN EXPLANATION!” He retorted.

  
You sputtered. “B-But you just did!”

  
“QUIET! YOU DON’T HAVE ANY AUTHORITY OVER **ME!** ” Edge jabbed a finger to himself, leaning over you, looking hard into your face. How he got here so fast, was because of his long legs, you assumed.

 

“R-Right!” You stuttered, shuffling backwards and away from the threatening, and looming skeleton. To think that you were in the same house as him at one point!

You couldn’t _imagine_ what it would be like to live there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chat with the Great Papyrus.  
> The Great Papyrus talks back.  
> Soon you are invited to their house once again,  
> Only this time it's for dinner,  
> and not for breakfast.

“RED! HURRY UP! WE’RE GOING NOW!” You heard Edge’s complaints from the front of the store. You and Papyrus were hanging behind, when you both heard Red and saw him shuffling towards his brother. You looked up to the ‘Great Papyrus’ for a reaction out of all of this. He didn’t seem to be fazed by it, as though this were normal. He looked down to you, and sagged when he noticed your frown.

  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT HU- I MEAN Y/N?” He asked with sincerity and laced with innocence.

 

“Yea. It’s just that you seem so unfazed by their shouting, as though they do this every day…” You frowned even more-so, when you realized that you made Papyrus frown.

 

“IT’S ALRIGHT HUMAN! THEY MAY DO THIS DAILY, BUT I  _ KNOW, _ THEY CAN SURELY IMPROVE! YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE SOMEONE HAS BEEN FOR THEM TO BEHAVE A CERTAIN WAY. THEY HAVE BEEN FROM A PLACE WHERE THAT WAS NORMAL BEHAVIOR, WHICH I THINK IS ABSOLUTELY UNCALLED FOR!” He rested a red-gloved hand onto his pelvis bone, which is concealed by his blue shorts.

 

“It is. I never thought of it that way though..” You looked down at your feet, thinking of all of your judgemental thoughts of them, and their rude and absolutely uncivilized manners. “I can’t help but feel a bit guilty. I have been telling myself that they’re jerks, but jerks are jerks for a reason right?” You looked back up again to Papyrus, who’s looking down at you just as earnestly as you are, better yet, even more-so.

 

“YOU’RE RIGHT Y/N! AND, LIKE ANY MONSTER WHO HAS BEEN AT FAULT OF SUCH SINFUL BEHAVIOR, THEY CAN BE BETTER!” He smiled, a far-away look in his eyes, his hand hovering over his chest as though he were holding his invisible heart. “I BELIEVE IN THOSE TWO. I BELIEVE THAT THEY COULD BE BETTER, DO BETTER,” He looked towards you, a warm smile on his face. “AND NOT BE TERRIBLE LIKE THEY ONCE WERE!”

 

“You’re right Papyrus.” You subtly nodded, acknowledging all of his good points. “I believe in them too.”

 

“I KNEW IT!!” You were swept up off your feet, and in Papyrus’s arms, him squishing his face against your cheek reminding you of how Blueberry did so to the wall separating him from the ice cream. “I KNEW THAT I COULD MAKE SOMEONE BELIEVE ME THAT THEY AREN’T ALL BAD!” He set you down with the amount of force that made you brace yourself for the hard landing on the ground, but the uncomfortable shock that would shoot up your legs and up your spine never happened. Instead you felt a softness, as though you were set down very delicately like setting a glass vase onto an end table.

 

“Come on Bro. Let’s get going.” Sans suddenly sounded, appearing behind the two of you. He held out his hand, which he looked at you with the same calmness as he did to everyone, but this time he was more concentrated.

 

“EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE ONLY STARTED TALKING, I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION ANOTHER TIME Y/N! WOULD YOU LIKE MY PHONE NUMBER?” This brought back unpleasant memories of you calling him whilst in the shower, causing your face to scrunch in displeasure.

 

“I already have your phone number, right?” You spoke with uncertainty, silently hoping, and wishing, that the whole debacle was just a dream.

 

“THAT’S CORRECT Y/N! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN!”

 

“Yeah…” You trailed off. “I get that a lot.” You mumbled half heartedly to yourself, but somehow he heard you.

 

“BUT YOU SHOULDN’T BE FORGOTTEN!” He comforted you, alarming you with the sudden affection.

 

“But what’s so memorable about me?!” You argued back. 

 

“YOU WERE THE FIRST HUMAN TO TREAT ME POLITELY!” Papyrus made a good point.

 

“Oh.” You mumbled, mentally saying:  touché. 

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT? FOR AN APOLOGY OF FORGETTING THAT I HAD YOUR PHONE NUMBER, I WILL GIVE YOU A NIGHT YOU WON’T FORGET!” He exclaimed with pride, one hand on his chest, another on his hip that rested as a fist with his strawberry red gloves. Coming from anyone else, you would have blushed the color of his gloves, but instead, you smiled warmly, at the invitation.

 

“Alright.” You smiled up at him. “Where to?” You fiddled with your thumbs, slowly realizing that this could potentially be a way of him asking you out, thus a date.

 

“MY HOME! THE LONELY MANSION ON SUMMERHOUSE STREET! REMEMBER? YOU WERE TAKEN THERE BY RED! YOU THEN WOKE UP TO ALL OF US, AT THE DINNER TABLE, WITH ALL OF US BICKERING? YOU MADE US SILENCED! I COULDN’T BELIEVE SOMEONE WOULD QUIET EDGE, LET ALONE THE ENTIRETY OF ALL OF US AS A FAMILY! YOU TRULY ARE SOMEONE TO BE REMEMBERED! YOU ARE NOT ONE TO BE FORGOTTEN!” All his words melted into you, in the taste of honey, and the smell of a meal wafting to your nose; all being not too forceful, and neither tasteless. It left you speechless, as you played the words over and over again in your head, his words sinking deep into your soul, echoing and bouncing around in your head. You would not be forgotten again.  **Never, would you be forgotten again.**

  
“Thank you…” Your words were soft, barely detectable as a sound, yet the friendly giant acknowledged you. “Thank you…” You repeated, wishing, hoping, and believing that he would remember you, never forget about your existence.

 

“YOU’RE WELCOME DEAR Y/N.” He wrapped his long, bony arms around your small body in comparison. “YOU’RE ALWAYS WELCOME. EVEN IN MY HOME, EVEN IN MY ARMS, EVEN IN MY HEART. YOU’RE ALWAYS WELCOME!” He proclaimed, his sockets somehow holding compassion and joy.

 

“You don’t know how much this means to me Papyrus…” Your arms wrapped around his tall body, getting a grip with the opposing hand, resting against his spine.

 

“AND YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! OTHER THAN FRISK, YOU’RE THE FIRST HUMAN FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD!” His voice projected with confidence, and no waver evident in his strong tone. You would be lying if you said that you weren’t jealous about his self esteem; yours quite lacking.

 

“I could say the same to you.” You looked up to him, feeling your cheeks warm at the sudden notice of your close proximity. You backpedaled, releasing the warm embrace, leaving a crestfallen Papyrus for a second, before his cheerfulness resumed once again. You were sure you had seen a saturated color resonate at Papyrus’s cheeks, the color of clementines, but it had quickly faded away as quick as it had appeared. If you had known any better, you would have put two and two together, and would have concluded that Papyrus, and presumably all skeletons had their own form of blushing, but you were too distracted, thinking about how this whole scenario played out.

 

“Y/N?” His voice spoke from above your head, you feeling his breath on your hair. You wondered how skeletons breathed, and if they needed to breathe. You also wondered if their breaths even smelled, if they would have bacteria building up in their mouth if they didn’t brush their teeth, if they even needed to brush their teeth. Would they treat the rest of their bones like they do their teeth? It’s all exposed, and everything turned into shower thoughts.

 

“Y/N?” Papyrus sounded, striking you out of your thoughts.

 

“Yeah?” You questioned back, lifting your head upwards, now acknowledging him.

 

“DO YOU THINK YOU NEED TO BE DROPPED OFF TO YOUR HOME FOR YOUR GROCERIES, THEN TO BE DROPPED OFF AT MINE FOR DINNER?” Papyrus suggested, putting it in the air.

 

“Of course!” You nearly stammered, smiling. “That would be great.”

 

“NYEHEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ABSOLUTELY GREAT!” Papyrus pridefully grinned, his hand on his chest once again, his white crop-top doing nothing to obstruct his rubs from the position. He didn’t seem to mind, as he looked backwards, to see Sans.

 

You forgot he was even there…

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK BROTHER? IS IT ALRIGHT FOR Y/N TO JOIN US FOR DINNER? TO BE AT OUR HOUSE ONCE AGAIN?” Papyrus leaned in lower to stare at his brother, who glanced at me for a reaction.

 

“Uh… Sure.” He swiftly commented. “That would be great for the rest of us.” He was still looking at you, wondering if you were fine with this whole ordeal, and whether or not you were just swept into the invite, or too meek to decline the invitation.

 

“COME ON BROTHER! LET’S GIVE Y/N A PROPER TOUR OF THE HOUSE WHILE SHE’S THERE AND NOT KIDNAPPED BY RED!” His mention of your kidnapping caused you to shiver. You brushed it off as just nerves, or the isle you were in, but you couldn’t shake off the faint nagging feeling that someone was staring at you. Your hairs on the back of your neck confirmed it, causing you to turn your head, wandering your eyes around to wonder who could be burrowing their gaze into your head, and you wanted to see if they were eavesdropping.

 

Only, you were met with no one, and your suspicions were backed up with no evidence.

 

_ Could it be Red again? _ You thought.  _ Possibly. He always does it, and he never fails to make my neck prick. _

 

Yet as much as you tried to comfort yourself by saying it was Red who was sort of turning into a peeping tom, you knew deep inside that it wasn’t the edgy, and short skeleton. You and Sans and his brother all teleported away, leaving the feeling to be accompanied by the inconspicuous spy.


	6. Chapter 6

After you had dropped off your groceries, Papyrus took you back to his home in his bright red convertible. The ginormous garage door of their even bigger separated garage automatically opened, and you saw a black expensive-looking car, probably a mustang, with it’s paint job done impeccably well. You were lightly slack-jawed, but closed your mouth out of politeness. Next to that one, was the famous blue motorcycle, with the shiny glint to it making you think for a moment that it had never been touched. You spotted a tricycle in the corner, as well as a scooter. There was then a red skateboard with a skull on it with flames decorating it which was against the wall next to the dust-collecting corner of the other two small means of transportation.  
  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK Y/N? ISN’T IT GORGEOUS?” Papyrus had his hands on his hips; his stature straight and tall.  He held a faraway look in his eyes, his red scarf wrapped confidently around his neck was waving as though it were on at a summer day at the coast.

“Of course! It’s very comfortable.” You were quick to reply, recalling the leather seats, and the stainless steel cup holders. It was quite a luxury to sit in the car, riding your way to your destination. It totally beats walking to places, which does good exercise, but it’s also pretty time consuming.  
  
“WHY THANK YOU! IT WAS PICKED, AFTER ALL, BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He held his chest again with his strawberry red gloves, pridefully posing. You took notice of his level of confidence and pride inflating after every compliment you threw out.   
  
"Only my bro would pick the best car because he's so cool." The familiar and deep voice of Sans commented from the opposing door from inside the separated garage, causing you to avert your attention from the innocent yet egotistical skeleton to his lazier, and more laid-back brother. He had his same jacket on from before, from what you could recall from Food Lion, except his white shirt was replaced with a potato shirt. The bold text read: I'm a couch potato, spud. You got a problem with that?   
  
The shirt in its entirety made you snort. You quickly covered your mouth, now hyper-aware of your rudeness. Sans looked at you surprised, his gaze without the mirr that it had earlier. His eyes felt stone cold and serious, bringing you back to when you were in school.   
  
You hastily shook your hands in an apologetic manner. "Sorry sorry! I was laughing about your shirt, Sans!" You nervously tried to lighten the mood, which didn't seem to help at all. Papyrus groaned, which struck you that he would even be negative at times. Sans may have brightened, but you couldn't tell from the glare he was now giving you.   
  
The tension and embarrassment inside the garage was choking you, as you desperately prayed for a distraction, for someone to sweep everyone away with something else to think about besides you. The atmosphere silent and not at all comforting for your presence.   
  
Your prayers were answered, as a quick patter of boots and the brisk sound of grass being stepped on sounded from beyond the door that Sans was standing at. He seemed to have heard it too, for he moved away at the knick of time, before Blueberry came running. Running right towards you it seemed, for everything came crashing down!   
  
In the blink of an eye, you were on your back, your head somehow not colliding against the concrete. Blueberry who glomped you to the ground, looked earnestly into your eyes. His eyes were blue stars, and with your close proximity you could feel the light off of them, as well as this strange tingling that reminded you of static. If you had more time, and were not in a strange position and a terrible atmosphere, you would have looked deeper into his mesmerizing set of eyes.   
  
"YOU'RE BACK Y/N!!" His exclamation hurt your ears, for he was so close to your face, making you wince. "OH MY STARS! I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE THE LAST TIME WE WOULD EVER SEE YOU! DID YOU TRY THE COMBINATION OF BUTTERSCOTCH AND CINNAMON ICE CREAM?!! I HAVEN'T YET IN THE FORM OF ICE CREAM! WE SHOULD TRY IT TOGETHER! THAT WOULD MAKE A GREAT FRIENDSHIP DESSERT! HOW ABOUT WE-" Blueberry was lifted up off of you by someone, which relieved you, and also made Blueberry change the subject. He was going a mile a minute, and it became quite hard to keep track of what he was exclaming to the whole plot of land he lived in. "BROTHER! I-"   
  
"Baby Blue, you need to give Y/N some space." You looked up and spotted Stretch, who was holding Blueberry with just one hand, his right eye closed. His face contorted with the weight of his little brother in his right hand.   
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He started kicking his legs, flailing his arms to try and get out of his brother's hold, but to no avail. You stood up, brushing any possible dust off your butt, feeling the chill of the concrete garage floor on your hands.

  
"How 'bout we give her a house tour?" Stretch suggested, setting his brother down, alerting you to look at him.   
  
"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA PAPY!!" His excitement extinguished abruptly, nearly mid-word. This caused you to look back up to their faces, your gaze wavering between the two brothers, watching for any difference in expression. Blueberry’s eyes turned into small dots, not unlike Sans's, which made you realize how similar those two short skeletons looked. "Oops..." You heard him utter, as you turned to look at Stretch, a nervous look on his face.   
  
"Uhm..." You sounded, a quizzical expression on your face. You’d be lying if you said you were not intrigued about Blueberry’s little outburst. What did it truly mean? Were they ashamed of any mistake that comes out of their mouths?   
  
Stretch nervously laughed as he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "We sometimes mix up each other's names." You felt like that wasn’t the sole reason of them all growing stiff at the little mishap.   
  
"Yeah that makes sense. You are all skeletons." As you brushed it off, you noticed they all relaxed in their posture, relief painted on their skulls. "Also you and Papyrus look pretty similar. Are you related?" You addressed, which, once again their expressions held nervousness and uneasiness. "Yeah, actually." Stretch rubbed the back of his neck again. "We're cousins.” Why was this such a hard thing for Stretch to utter?   
  
"UHM, I THINK I LEFT THE TACOS ON THE STOVE!!!!" Blueberry excused himself, then dashed out of the garage, announcing his leave.   
  
"See you later Blueberry!" You called to him, which in the faint distance you heard a call back. You still remembered what he said earlier, then shrugged to yourself, pivoting on your heel to turn towards his older brother. You wanted this awkward atmosphere to disappear, and not be left out of the loop by this whole error going over your head. Instead, you were about to utter something to distract everybody from the uneasiness of the conversation.

  
“So… About that house tour…” Stretch beat you to it, tapping his distal phalanges onto his cheekbone causally, stealing a glance from you, noting your slightly open mouth.

 

“Right! Guess Blueberry isn’t interested in leading the house tour.” You looked to the door where he ran off into, then back to Stretch. He was about to say something, his jaw opening, thus showing that he was about to utter a word, but Papyrus beat him to it. Guess everyone was desperately trying to escape the awkward conversation just moments ago.

 

“I COULD DO IT IF YOU WOULD LIKE!” He smiled wide, that familiar hope caught in his eyes, showing a cheerful glint and hoping that you would accept. His hands were close to his chest, his stance leaning more near you, earnestly waiting for your approval.

 

“Of course Papyrus! Knock yourself out.” You didn’t miss a beat, bouncing your side of the conversation back into his general direction. You looked for Stretch’s approval, noticing his slight sag in posture, only more-so than usual. He also had a slight frown, which quickly warped into a smile, when you looked at him. A tightness behind his eyes didn’t bypass this façade of an expression he held, which made you suspect that he wanted to lead and show you his home, but missed the chance to utter his opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

“AND HERE’S THE CORNER WHERE EVERYBODY ELSE PUTS THEIR…” Papyrus was just describing to you the entirety of the garage, from the darkest thing there was in there, “EDGE’S UNNECESSARILY EXPENSIVE CAR,” to the brightest thing there was in the separated garage, “THIS VERY NECESSARY INSTALLMENT OF LIGHTS THAT SANS, STRETCH AND RED ALL CONTRIBUTED IN PLACING!” Needless to say, the tour was going to take a while.  


“Small means of transportation.” Stretch concluded for Papyrus, grabbing something out of his cargo pant pocket. Papyrus seemed to have noticed, for he glared at Stretch.

 

“THANK YOU STRETCH, BUT PLEASE DON’T SMOKE IN THIS HOUSE! I DON’T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVEN’T STRESSED THIS ENOUGH!” Papyrus was stomping his foot in anger, the small act changing his whole attitude to be more childish than he intended.

  
“ ‘lax dude. It’s only lollis.” Stretch opened his hand to reveal a DUM-DUMS lollipop. He unwrapped the blue and white wrapper to reveal the saturated lollipop that instantaneously made you salivate, remembering the taste of one of those childhood favorites. Stretch seemed to have understood your staring, for he pulled out another one, this time, being a pink and white one. “ ‘ought you might want to have one.” He handed the sugary candy towards you, plopping it onto your open hand. You friskily tore open the paper thin wrapping, more than happy to delve right into the delicious treat that Stretch spared you. You smiled wide as your tastebuds met contact with the flavorful sweet, your grin showing everyone how much you adored the near thoughtless gift. It surprised Papyrus, but it really struck Stretch as your reactions being quite odd… He didn’t strike you as the bubbly type, or the dramatic type… Yet you still show much pleasure in a little bit of sugar on a stick. You were _very_ peculiar in Stretch’s eyes.

 

“SHALL WE TOUR THE GREAT OUTDOORS Y/N?” Papyrus broke Stretch’s train of thought, his words reminding him that there was reality to live, endure and ponder once more. He looked once again to Y/N. Her expression had been put to a simmer, yet still had the joy behind her eyes. Being someone who judged back in the underground, made his observations much more purposeful and sometimes intuitive. Your expression wasn’t hard at all to read; you were beyond happy for a small sucker, but the sheer amount of it, was the only part baffling about it.

 

“Of course Papyrus!” You had responded, shifting the lollipop to one side of your mouth. You caught Stretch’s gaze, causing you to smile earnestly. “Thank you, by the way, for the lollipop. It’s been forever since I’ve had one.” As a sign of appreciation, you twirled the white stick that jutted out of your mouth.

 

“Oh! No problem Y/N. Jus’ thought you would have liked one.” He spoke with a volume of bashfulness he wasn’t even aware he was even capable of. He never would have looked away, but he did just then out of a crumb of embarrassment. This only added more questions to why and how you were so strange to him. How could you invoke such alien feelings onto him, that weaved into his sinful heart? Was he even sure about what he felt? The only thing he could describe it as, was a small wave of water hitting his feet, only in this hypothetical scenario, he can’t see, and doesn’t know what it was. He can only describe it as cold and tingly. He wasn’t at all used to the chilly water! Yet you seemed to be insistent; always lapping at his bare feet, determined to get his feet wet and also seeming to do it without any heat behind it. You were just all the while strange. Very strange…

 

Stretch followed you out the door and onto the rest of Papyrus’s tour. You had went around the perimeter of the house, and had spotted Edge cooking through the window in the kitchen. Not much after that, you witnessed Edge scolding his brother for eating snacks before dinner. The sight made you sag at their dysfunctional relationship, so Papyrus (gently) shoved you along so you wouldn’t dwell on their argument. Instead, you had seen the breath-taking view of their backyard from the porch edge, seeing the hill that dove into the earth and came back up in waves. There was trees that were sparse, dotting the acres of land that these skeletons owned. The white oak tree that held the warmth for a picnic was greener on this side, and the lake could barely be seen from this angle. You must have been really high up that one night to see the big body of water peeking out from the blend of pine and aspen trees that would soon turn into a beautiful array of greens and golds in Autumn. You could barely make out the lake now; it was obstructed by grass and pine trees. The others were sitting with you; just admiring the wonderful view they had.

 

“You guys are so lucky to have this spot.” You mumbled in the contrast of the comfortable silence of taking in the scenery. Your position of your elbows resting on the edge of the rails, didn’t shift when you noticed out of your peripheral vision that the two tall skeletons turned their heads towards you in surprise. You silently acknowledged their surprise, and felt amused at their expressions. If anything, they would have shown pride, or humbleness, but it was neither. Their expressions were made as though they never heard this compliment before.

 

“What do y’ mean when we’re, ‘lucky?’” Stretch slightly narrowed his eyes at you, seeming to take offense over your compliment. His stare was causing you to feel unnerved, making you think back to what you uttered. Did you accidentally mutter something that you hadn’t even noticed zoom out of your lips? Had you said something in such a manner that you came off as rude? You frowned at this predicament, worried that you indeed did say something that would upset them; something that would make them baffled beyond belief and question you why you even thought of that very notion. Your flurry of unpleasant thoughts were put to an end when Papyrus broke through with his voice, being the sound judgement that would settle this dispute.

 

“SHE MEANS THAT WE SHOULD BE THANKFUL FOR THIS PLOT OF LAND!” Papyrus spoke for you, making you glad for not making things awkward. “I’M NOT SURE WHAT YOU’RE THINKING STRETCH, BUT WE _ARE_ LUCKY TO HAVE THIS MANSION. _VERY LUCKY._ ” Papyrus had leaned in closer to Stretch so he could scold him some more. “GREAT ASGORE! EVERYONE IS TAKING EVERYTHING FOR GRANTED!” Papyrus rested one hand on his hip, the other one at his chin, his position showing that he was pondering something. “WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT STRETCH?” He stole a glance from Stretch, who seemed to wither under his gaze. You could see some notable drops of sweat on his pearly white skull. “ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO MAKE OUR GUEST NERVOUS?” He once again looked away, his gaze staring into the trees surrounding the land. “SANS SOMETIMES DOES IT TO HUMANS WHO LOOK OVER THE FENCE… MAYBE STRETCH THINKS THE HUMA- ER, Y/N IS SUSPICIOUS…” His whispering to himself was loud enough that it could be heard by you and Stretch. You looked his way, and wondered what he thought of being called out like this. His reaction reminded you of being called out upon in class one day in school, and in front of everyone in that class, to demonstrate something you were not comfortable with…

 

“Look, Papyrus, I was jus’ confused to why a human woul’ compliment our living style.” Stretch broke Papyrus’s line of thinking, alerting him enough so he would stop mumbling to himself, even alerting you so you looked to his way.

  
“BUT GIVING COMPLIMENTS IS KIND!” Papyrus responded, being more confused than ever about Stretch’s reasoning. You turned your head towards him, feeling like you were being left out of the conversation once again similar to the instance in the separated garage.

  
“I know Paps. Bu’ I haven’t been the most accepting of, uh, humans.” With you looking his way again, you made Stretch feel even more unnerved. Even with what he said, you weren’t offended. Maybe in the slightest, since you had been in his presence, but you can fully understand why he is unsure of humans.

 

“WHY, I THINK SHE’S THE MOST WONDERFUL HUMAN THERE IS!” His compliment took you off guard, making your cheeks flare with his sweet words. The way he was defending you made you feel warm inside, reminding you of what he told you in Food Lion.

 

“Really now?” Stretch smirked, looking between you and Papyrus. Your eyes widened at his words, realizing that he was quickly connecting the dots, but inferring too far.

 

“Stretch it’s nothing like that!” You quickly uttered, very close to it being _too_ quick. “We’re just… we, hit off really well!” You smiled wide, proud of your shortened summary of you two’s relationship. Purely platonic… You were telling yourself.

 

“YEAH! ME AND Y/N ARE NOTHING OF THE SORT! WE ARE ONLY IN THE ‘FRIEND ZONE!’” Despite Papyrus’s efforts, you think he just made it worse.

 

“Friend zone?” Stretch grinned wider, taking out his stick and replacing it with another lollipop. “Sure... Jus’ don’ kiss in front of mah bro now, okay?” Stretch teased, causing Papyrus to blush furiously, his cheeks turning into the shade of clementines like before, which solved your little mystery if skeletons truly blush.

 

“NYEHEHEH! I DON’T WANT TO BE PROVOKED LIKE THIS!” With one final ‘NYEH!’ Papyrus ran off inside the mansion, leaving you red-faced, and Stretch bouncing his eyebrows at you.

 

“So…” You uttered, looking up towards Stretch, noticing his suggestive expression. “I guess you’ll be the one to guide me for the rest of the tour?” Your comment ended with unsurety, turning it into a question. He stopped his wiggling of his eyebrows (which you were not aware they could even possess the power to shape their face like that) and twirled his lollipop. Your stick had been deposited into the nearby trash can that you passed by while on the tour earlier with Papyrus.

  
“Yep.” He popped the ‘p,’ making you wonder how someone like him could do something without lips. “Everyone else ran ‘way. Y’ think anyone else is going to join our tour?” He shrugged his shoulders self-consciously, giving away his answer in a form of body language. You gave the same response, straightening your face, and shrugging your shoulders, giving the universal meaning of an unsure answer.   
  
“Maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see.” You smiled, wondering where you were going to be toured next. “Where to now?” You looked over the edge of the porch, the wooden railing stopping you from slipping off and tumbling down the sloped hill.

 

“Don’ know. Where do y’ want to go?” Stretch leaned over and rested his arms onto the railing, his hands dangling on the other side. You weren’t sure of where to go next, feeling a bit peckish right now. You spotted the white oak tree once again, grinning at your idea forming in your head.

  
“How about we go down there?” You pointed towards the massive tree, the centerpiece of the acres upon acres of land they miraculously owned.

 

“Sure. Whatever ya want.” Stretch touched your shoulder, then in one moment you were no longer at the porch, but instead at the tree. The sudden change startled you, but it was pleasant. Looking over to the taller, orange-hooded skeleton, you grinned at his magic trick. You looked back to the oak, now realizing how massive it was. You couldn’t even wrap your arms around the trunk, from just gazing at the width of it. You looked up and gazed upon the many sturdy branches that could be good for climbing, if they weren’t up so high. You could spot a couple of bird nests, and a squirrel, noting that this tree hasn’t been disturbed recently. “Ya like it?” Stretch put his hands in his pockets, gazing at your wonderous expression, you taking everything in about the tree.

 

“Of course.” You breathed. “Downtown, you can’t see this tree, not even from the gate.” You explained, finally looking back towards him. “It’s beautiful, you know. I know I may be saying this again, but you’re _so, lucky._ A small apartment complex is nothing to your home. The view of it from the rooms inside, and from the porch, and just the seeming-to-be endless woods that surround this area, makes it seem…” You tried to find the right word for it. “I don’t know, dreamy? Unreal? There’s so many things about it, just from the outside, that screams that you hit the lottery with this place! I heard from Sans that you got it for so cheap because it was, haunted? Or someone died here?” Stretch’s expression told you that it was true. “Anyways, you _really_ lucked out. Surely there was someone else who saw the value in this house, and the gross income of it?” You wondered if anyone else was willing to situate in this house. Even though there was a death at the plot, you would have still bought it, if you could. Guess they could say the same.

 

“Nope.” Stretch popped the p once again. “No one else was interested in it.” He shrugged. “They missed out. Is such a great deal anyways. Ya get yer fully furnished house, with yer amazing backyard, all lowered ‘n expenses because of some goof who died here.” Stretch started chuckling to himself, thinking over the simple reason why it was so freaking cheap. “Heh, some people are superstitious. If they jus’ looked beyond that, then they could have gotten the house of their dreams.” Stretch leaned against the trunk, his hands behind his head, one of his feet up against the tree as well. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the sweet smell of leaves and flowers dotting the grass in the backyard. “Don’t ya think?” He opened one eye towards you, gazing at your face.

  
“Yeah.” You leaned against the tree with him, this time, your feet being a good distance away from the edge of the trunk. “They could have.” You breathed in the same fresh smell of nature. “That’s a shame for them. They would have never known how great they could have had it if they did.” 


End file.
